<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fall of the alpha by kakegu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099033">the fall of the alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu'>kakegu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aconite, Bottom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, Kink, Loss of Control, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-consensual sex, Nudity, Sounding, Top Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Top Ennis, Top Peter Hale, Torture, Violation, Violence, big penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek accepts Peter once again at the pack and his department fully trusting that his uncle does not want the alpha power again, however, this time Peter does achieve his goal which is Derek managing to submit him to his will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Deucalion/Derek Hale, Ennis/Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fall of the alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek's hole was sore, his hole burned inside and out, he wanted to let a few tears out because of the burning but he tried not to show the pain he felt, he did not want to cry while Peter fucked him for the fifth consecutive time that day not even his healing as a werewolf and alpha could heal him so quickly.<br/>Despite his pain, he did not want to give Peter the pleasure of seeing him cry because if he did, he knew Peter would fuck him harder, hurt him more and that would make him feel worse because it would remind him of the pathetic submissive bitch he had become.<br/>That wasn't supposed to be happening but it all started when Peter asked him to accept him into his pack, he swore he had changed and was no longer looking to become the alpha. Derek knew it was true, he hadn't detected any lies in Peter.<br/>Trusting his uncle's word, he accepted him as one more member, demonstrating that he was useful in providing information and knowledge to the pack, slowly gaining everyone's trust.<br/>Derek had accepted that his uncle would move into his apartment, he was happy that one of his last living relatives lived with him and that he had reformed. Every night Derek could hear his uncle walking around the apartment or peeking into his room as if checking that everything was in order and that made him feel somewhat safe and more confident with his uncle.<br/>It was a hot summer night that Derek lay on his stomach on his bed with no clothes on and no blankets. Like every night he heard Peter walking around the apartment to look into his room, this time he felt that his uncle passed by his room more times but it didn't bother him, nor did he say anything to him when he entered his room. Without Derek expecting it, Peter climbed on top of him, subduing him and preventing him from moving as he rubbed his hard cock between Derek's muscular bare cheeks.<br/>That night Peter raped him, it was the first time that someone put something in his ass, he felt used, dirty every moment that his uncle's member made his way through his virgin ass, it was the first time that someone used it in such a way selfish without caring if he was okay or not.<br/>Derek was still pissed off in the morning, wanting to beat his uncle to death and give him what he deserved, but when he saw his uncle in the kitchen drinking coffee without caring about Derek's murderous instincts something changed in the alpha, his Uncle seemed more attractive, more masculine and thinking that a man like that only managed to excite him.<br/>After that night everything had changed, their relationship was no longer the same and he had not had time to analyze what he was getting into or becoming. Peter had gained more space in his apartment, had even moved into his room taking over everything.<br/>Another night Derek had put on some boxers to sleep in the bed he shared with his uncle when Peter pushed him and with his claws, he broke the fabric of his underwear, Derek weighed that he would be fucked again but this time he put it on his lap and began to brutally spank him. Derek took control of the blows and tried to put his hands on or take off but each time Peter did, he whipped him harder making the blows hurt more.<br/>"Stop crying bitch, I want to spank this muscular ass you have so you have to put up with it.<br/>Derek tried to continue fighting but Peter was much more skillful than he and knew more tricks to subdue a werewolf, he also tried to beg but it was all in vain. His werewolf healing couldn't heal is ongoing damage so as more blows were placed on his ass it was more painful, it was until his buttocks were a bright red color that Peter stopped.<br/>Derek felt his bubbles burn like they were burning and he had turned into a crying baby but despite his punishment, Peter had not finished with it yet. He pushed Derek against the bed, separating his legs, forcing him to do a full split, Derek felt that his uncle would break his legs, he kept separating the more.<br/>Once with his legs spread Peter proceeded to rape his nephew's hole once again ignoring Derek's screams. Peter left his mushroom head alone inside Derek and then thrust his entire member into a strong onslaught, one after another brilliantly raping Derek. When Peter filled his hole with his hot man juice, both his hole and bubbles burned and ached.<br/>That night Peter fell asleep on Derek leaving his huge cock inside his nephew's hole. Derek didn't want to move for fear of waking his uncle up and fucking or punishing him again. He fell asleep more because of the pain he felt than the fatigue in that uncomfortable position bearing all the weight of his uncle on his body.<br/>Derek awakened in the morning by his guy's constant thrusts into his ass, Peter was fucking him again but this time he was less violent moving his cock in and out of his hole in a slow but steady rhythm. It didn't take long for his cock to be just as hard under his abs, staining everything from pre-cum.<br/>Derek felt every inch, every vein of his uncle's cock enter his hole, his moans and slow movements was making the two reach their climax.<br/>“Fuck me, Peter, fuck me hard<br/>"That is puppy.<br/>Peter's voice sounded full of lust followed by stronger thrusts moving the entire bed against the wall, his bubbles hitting his uncle's hips filling the room with the sound of skin colliding as he tightened his hole around the throbbing erection making Peter moan every time he got in and out of his hole.<br/>In a few minutes, Peter scooped his balls deep into Derek's ass as Derek released his own seed between the bedsheets and his abs.<br/>This time Peter settled himself still on Derek's side on the bed.<br/>"That was a much better pup, you have an amazing ass but with a little more practice it will be perfect<br/>Derek gave Peter a big smile, a smile he hadn't given to someone in a long time feeling love and pride in his uncle's words but the resources from the night before invaded his mind and he thought that would be a good time to speak it.<br/>"Last night ...<br/>"Sorry nephew, sometimes I get a little violent but I will work on it<br/>Derek felt Peter's apology was simple, but at least it was something.<br/>"I'm a bit greedy Derek, why don't you go make me breakfast while I take a shower<br/>Derek still wanted to continue the conversation about the night before but now that Peter mentioned food he also had hungry, even his stomach rumbled from lack of food and a good breakfast seemed like the right thing to do.<br/>"You're right Peter<br/>Derek got out of bed and was going to take some clothes from his drawers and then go to the kitchen.<br/>"You know Derek you look fucking hot without clothes, why don't you make breakfast naked?<br/>Derek felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment but agreed to walk through his dense apartment, he felt that he could not deny Peter anything and less with that demanding voice.<br/>"That's what Derek wants, to cook my breakfast and serve it to me naked<br/>"Okay Peter<br/>Derek learned that when frying cough he needed his animal reflexes so as not to burn some sensitive part of his body, it was something exciting to make breakfast without clothes and his hard erection was proof of that.<br/>When Peter entered the kitchen he was not naked as Derek had imagined, he was dressed in his usual clothes. Derek felt like some kind of whore standing naked with a boner in front of Peter.<br/>He felt dirtier when after serving the dishes he sat in front of Peter with an erection still in his legs and his uncle's shoe occasionally touched his balls under the table or played with his cock as if it were the most normal thing in the world.<br/>"Derek was delicious but your dessert is missing.<br/>Peter pushed his chair back to unbutton his pants and pull his hard member out, Derek didn't need to be told anything to kneel down in front of his uncle and start sucking on his member.<br/>Peter used his hand to push his nephew's face until Derek's nose collided with his pubis while keeping him choking on his big piece of meat, probing deep into his throat.<br/>Derek's face turned red from shortness of breath, with tears streaming from his eyes but he didn't move and Peter didn't release him either until he placed his load in his mouth, releasing it just before he passed out.<br/>" I almost drowned<br/>"But I did not, with the time you will have more practice and you will not drown as much, now clean the dishes and we are going to shower, we have to get rid of all that hair on your body, with that body you have, you would see better without that hair.<br/>"I don't know about that Peter, I like it like that<br/>"Believe me, I know what I'm saying<br/>While Derek washed the dishes he was still thinking about shaving his body, when the two took the shower his uncle removed all the hair from his body, from the neck down his skin had been left without a trace of hair. He blushed as he no longer looked like an adult but a muscular teenager, he didn't even look like an alpha looking younger.<br/>It would be very humiliating if the pack saw him like this however Peter told him he was over the top and just needed to get used to his new look.<br/>"One way to make that happen, puppy, is to not wear clothes for a while.<br/>Derek was not interested in not wearing clothes while he was in his apartment, especially now that he had no trace of hair on his body but Peter was very clear about that by almost forcing and threatening to throw out all his trash if he did not obey.<br/>His shame increased since Peter was always dressed except when he fucked him what he had started to do more often. It was as if her nakedness urged Peter to fuck him. Slowly Derek became less concerned with his nudity, ceasing to cover his parts and acting normal, as in a strange slave and master dynamics.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>